Gotham- their true feelings
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Summary is that the top of the page.


**A new Gotham story created by me but it isn't related to my past 3 Gotham stories. This story is focused on Batcat and things aren't rosey. Selina has parted ways with Bruce but he doesn't know why which causes him to lose a part of himself: the part which gave him the strength. What will happen to the pair to bring them back together?**

**So this is based around S5 but there will be no fights or near death experiences. I don't anything so don't sue me but if I did own Gotham then Batcat would be a thing and there would be more seasons. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Wayne Manor:**

Sat alone in a dark study was Bruce Wayne, he was sat in his chair by his desk while looking at old photos but not of his parents, they were old photos he had taken with the one person he loved just as much as Alfred: Selina Kyle. He always thought that they could end up being a couple but it seemed not: Selina had gone back to her old ways and she hadn't visited him much since she was able to walk which made Bruce feel empty.

"Master Bruce?" Bruce turned around and saw Alfred holding a plate, he placed it on the desk and Bruce could see it was roast chicken with peas, carrots, potatoes, gravy and mashed turnip. "I thought you could use something to eat," Alfred could see that Bruce had went back to looking at the photos. "Is something the matter, Master B?" Alfred asked, Bruce looked at the man who he considered family and could see that Alfred looked worried.

"Alfred, do you believe in love?" Bruce asked which caught Alfred off guard, Bruce got up and looked out the window whilst holding the photos. "I thought Selina was the one but it seemed I was just being stupid, why would she care about me?" Bruce asked as he threw the photos across the floor and fell down on to the crouch, he was now staring at the ceiling.

"I do believe in love, Master Bruce and so many people," Alfred told him, Bruce looked at his butler and Alfred could tell he was hurting. "I can tell that Miss Kyle meant a lot to you, I saw it every time you two were together." Bruce smiled as remembered all their happy moments.

"What should I do, Alfred?" Bruce asked, he looked at the nearest photo which was the most recent: it was from his last birthday and they were smiling while hugging each other. "Selina doesn't want me near her, she now thinks I don't care as Jeremiah shot her and I didn't take the shot."

"Bruce, she's still hurting," Alfred told him, he wanted to help the young man as Selina helped Bruce become the man he is today. "She was shot by Jeremiah, she lost the ability to walk but then you saved her," Alfred encouraged him but it didn't seem to be working. "Bruce, go and see her, sort this out between you two else this will weigh you down." Bruce knew that Alfred was right but Selina said she wanted time away from him.

"I'm sorry Alfred but I can't," Bruce stood and told him which Alfred thought was unusual as Bruce would do whatever it takes to get back Selina but this was different. "It is my fault that Selina was shot, I didn't protect her like I promised so I don't deserve her." Bruce walked off and left his meal to go cold with Alfred feeling more concerned about Bruce so he decided to go and sort it out himself.

**The Siren Club:**

Selina was sat in the office alone as Barbara had gone out to do some business so Cat was all alone with nothing to keep her company besides all the alcohol there. Or so she thought when she heard footsteps coming towards her, Selina took out her knife and threw but it missed the intruder and hit the wall behind them but it seemed the intruder was none other than Alfred Pennyworth.

"What you doing here?" Selina asked as she unhooked her whip from her belt. "Did Bruce send you here?" She questioned but was surprised when Alfred shook his head and sat down on a chair opposite Selina.

"Bruce is heading downhill, he thinks you have abandoned him," Alfred told her which Selina get up and pour herself a drink. "Is it true, Miss Kyle?" Alfred asked and Selina didn't reply.

"Look, me and Bruce are heading in different directions," Selina told the butler then she downed the drink. "We had something but after Jeremiah shot me…" Alfred could see that Selina's left hand had moved to where she was shot. "I'm doing this for Bruce. If I don't die, he won't head down a dark path." Selina explained which made sense to Alfred but he knew that Bruce would think it was an excuse.

"Would you explain that to Master Bruce, Miss Kyle?" Alfred asked, Selina looked out the window then she thought about all the times she had spent with Bruce, each moment made the cat burglar smile. "He feels like you left because you blame him for Jeremiah shooting you and that he failed to save you." Alfred told her which made Selina turn her head and look at Alfred.

"I don't blame Bruce for what happened one bit," Selina told him, she looked down and took out an expense necklace that Bruce gave her. "He means more to me than you could ever realize." Alfred knew what she meant which made him smile. "Is he still at the manor?" Selina asked and Alfred nodded and with that, Cat grabbed her whip then ran out of the Siren Club to see Bruce.

**Wayne Manor:**

Bruce was packing some stuff as he was going to hunt down Jeremiah, he was feeling alone as Selina had left him and also angry as Jeremiah had caused this. He was almost finished when he heard footsteps coming towards him, Bruce turned around and there was Selina and she was smiling at him.

"Selina?" Bruce asked, he thought he was seeing things but it was confirmed to be the real Selina as she upped and slapped him across the face. "So I'm not seeing things?" Bruce asked and Selina shook her head.

"For a rich kid, you sure are stupid," Selina told him as she placed both hands on either side of his face and looked at him. "You should know that I'll blame you for what happened." Selina told him, Bruce sat down on his bed and looked down at the floor.

"Then why haven't you called me or visit me?" Bruce asked as he was feeling abandoned by the one he had fallen in love. "I thought you didn't like me after Jeremiah shot you." Bruce looked at Selina and she was smiling at him.

"Bruce, the reason that I haven't been around is that I'm trying to protect you," Selina told Bruce which confused the rich kid. "If Jeremiah killed me, I knew you would seek revenge and kill him." Selina explained which Bruce could understand.

"Of course I would kill Jeremiah, I…" Bruce wanted to finish the sentence but he didn't want to ruin what he had with Selina.

"You can tell me how you feel, Bruce," Encouraged Selina, she sat next to Bruce and held his hand. "Because I have a secret too. When I was in the hospital, I did nothing but think about how important you had become to me," Selina told Bruce which surprised him as he couldn't believe that he was important to her. "Bruce, I've been in love with you since I kissed you after you told me that Jim was looking for Ivy." Selina confessed which surprised Bruce as that's when he first fell in love with Selina.

"Believe it or not, that's the same time I fell in love with you, Selina," Bruce admitted, the two moved closer to together until their lips connected and they enjoyed a passionate kiss. "Don't ever leave me, Selina. I love you." Bruce confessed which made Selina smile.

"And I love you, Bruce," Selina told him then the two hugged each other and smiled. "I won't ever leave you. I am your strength and you are mine." The pair smiled at each other and were happy as they now knew how they felt about each other.

"For now on, let's stick together so that we can watch each other's back," Bruce suggested and Selina nodded in agreement. "This way, we can protect each other from Jeremiah." He added and Selina nodded.

"I also think we should keep this between us," Selina suggested as she sat on Bruce's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That way no one can use us against each other." Selina added but Bruce smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"They can use us against each other either way," Bruce told her, Selina felt a silly now but Bruce smile. "But we can beat anything that comes our way." He encouraged and Selina nodded.

"I got an idea, let's forget about everyone and have fun," Selina suggested as she pushed him down on the bed and the started passionately kissing each other. "Shall we have some fun?" Cat asked then the two started to have some late night fun.

**This is a story I came up with and I hope you've enjoyed it. I wrote it as my Gotham stories are quite popular so I wrote another. If you haven't read my other Batcat stories, go and check them out. **

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**


End file.
